falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rumrunner Bay
Since this is the panhandle, shouldn't some pirates be rednecks? There could be a sort of war going on in the Gulf between the Redneck Pirates in the Florida Panhandle and Alabama and the Cuban Pirates in SW Florida and in what is left of the Keys. Permission to add this? 23:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC)John As soon as you create a user. But if an admin comes by (OvaltinePatrol is the most active), and gives you the go ahead, then fine. Vivaporius 00:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) While the idea of a pirate nautical war is certainly an interesting one, I am afraid you are sort of barking up the wrong tree so to speak. While there are inevitably redneck pirates using Rumrunner Bay as a place of refuge from privateers, there wouldn't be a war, at least not with the cartel. You see, it's called Rumrunner Bay because it is quite literaly full of rumrunners, a bunch of crazy and drunk Cuban bastards, and the occasional Jamaican come up from Cuba and set up shop selling rum they brew down in Havana. While one or two of them may be engaged in piracy, they emphasize on not doing such, as their primary customers are pirates and traders whom they sell rum to. No pirate would need to fight with the Cubans over turf and for that matter they wouldn't want to, I mean these guys sell arguably the finest post-war rum in the world what pirate is gonna want to attack people like that? Now for the reason there are no rednecks working with them it is best defined by saying that the cartel only allows Cuban and Jamaican nationals in their ranks who must sign on in Havana mainly for security reasons as they wish nobody to understand the way to reach Cuba. I hope that clarifies, in addition I do hope however that you make an account and come on and write up this redneck pirate thing of yours in the panhandle and Alabama, we could always use a new user. Foxtrot12 20:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I created an account now so I can edit. I've never edited a wiki before so I guess this is the first. I understand that the Rumrunners are a very powerful faction, so maybe there could be small groups of disorganized pirates that ambush unfortunate ships. Basically they could be raiders of the sea. They could operate in small ports in the Gulf, and maybe there could be a larger group that operated out of the parts of Key West that are not underwater. They would probably be disorganized like raiders, and would take slaves when possible, and trade with slavers and raiders.Drjustice1 23:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC)drjustice1 Yeah there definately could be, we have two primary pirate hubs right now, a little town called Old Tortuga up in the Bayou of Louisiana known as the Court of the Bayou who are your organized large group and the Orange Bowl which is down in Miami and a hub for loose disorganized pirates to muster in, sort of like Tortuga from Pirates of the Caribbean. And yeah, you are right there definately could be small groups of pirates all across and if you want to make a hub port for them or the group then power to you man, what you are proposing is a pretty solid idea for a new user. I would suggest putting them on the Alabama coastline as that state literally has no development. If you do make them then they could easily use Rumrunner Bay as a stopping point to sell slaves and buy rum and we could work together to establish that relationship. Hec, I would be willing to help a cowrite for Alabama pirates if you want to do it, just get your ideas straight, plan your article, ask for help or advice from anyone here if you need it, then write it up. Also welcome to the wiki! Foxtrot12 16:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC)